Surprises
by Meaka
Summary: Hmm... i cant reall say too much without giving it away I'll just say this... Harry finds some interesting stuff on the intrnet that leads to an interesting discovery


A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack, and i have another one-shot for you guys to read. Hope ya like it!!!!  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_**Surprises**_

"POTTER, DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed Uncle Vernon up the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry jerked awake; groaning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled the covers back; swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he stood up slowly and made his way across his room. He opened the door to the landing just as his cousin Dudley waddled past on his way down to breakfast. Harry followed him down stairs and into the kitchen where his uncle was now sat at the table reading the paper while his aunt was cooking eggs and bacon.

"About time," growled his uncle. "We're going into London for the day so make sure you're ready to leave in ½ an hour."

"What? You want me to go as well?" enquired Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Well your certainly not staying here by yourself. I know what you'll get up to if left to your own devices." Harry could feel his temper rising. Aunt Petunia, who had looked over as she placed a plate in front of her large son seemed to notice this and gave Vernon a stern look as she said,

"That's enough Vernon. Go and get ready Harry we're leaving as soon as the dishes are washed."

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he said as he scowled at his uncle and exited the room to go have a shower.

* * *

Forty-fife minutes later Harry was staring out the window from the backseat of the Dursley's car, sitting next ti Dudley who was complaining about the fact that he was going to miss the midday movie. Harry drowned out his cousin's constant complaints and watched the world pass him by. He began thinking about his future; he had finished his final year at Hogwarts a few weeks before, but Dumbledore had insisted on him staying with the Dursley's at least until his 18th birthday at the end of the month, at which time he had made plans to go and stay with his girlfriend and her family until he was able to find a job and afford a place of his own. He had put in an application at the ministry for Auror training but was yet to hear from them. In the meantime, he was free to relax and dwell on what was to come. 6 months ago he ad duelled with Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry win the duel but Voldemort had used a portkey to escape Harry's wrath, Voldemort had been weakened by the duel and was almost dead, but ran off before Harry had the opportunity to finish him off. Harry knew that he was weak and that there would be a few years of peace for the Wizarding world, time which would be needed for the wounds of the last battle to heal. But he also knew that he would be back, more determined than ever. 

Harry was brought crashing back to earth as Uncle Vernon rapped loudly on the ca window right next to his head. Harry lumped as he realised that they had arrived in London and that his Aunt and cousin were standing on the sidewalk waiting impatiently for Harry to get out of the car. Vernon knocked on the window again and Garry unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out into the summer air.

"About bloody time," Vernon muttered as he made his way over to his wife and son, Harry following in his wake. "We're going this way boy," he said, indication to his left. "Make sure you're back here by 3 or we'll leave without you.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry muttered as he watched the 3 of them walk off. Digging his hands into his pockets he turned and walked off in the opposite direction stopping every so often to look at something in a window or occasionally stepped into a store. After a couple of hours spent wandering aimlessly through the busy streets he came across an Internet café. He dug around in his pockets and soon found what he was looking for. He walked in and up to the counter, he pulled out the small amount of muggle money he had left and paid the man behind the counter, he then sat at a computer in the far corner. He was soon surfing the net, but not knowing many sites was a little lost, until he came across a chat room. He signed himself in as 'Icarus' and soon found himself talking to a girl called 'Bookworm'. He soon found out that she lived about an hour away from London. She loved school, but had just finished her final year at the boarding school she had attended for the last 7 years. He avoided the topic of his life, as he wasn't sure he could make his lies convincing enough. He also found out that she loved to write.

Bookworm: Do you like reading Fan fiction?

Icarus: Fan fiction?

Bookworm: Yeah, it's where fans of a book or movie or something, use the  
characters, settings and everything to create their own stories.

Icarus: Oh ok, I can't say that I have read any before.

Bookworm: Really? Oh you don't know what your missing! Have you ever read the Harry Potter books by JK Rowling?

Harry sat there shocked for a second.

Bookworm: Well anyway I have to go. I'm meant to be meeting a friend for lunch. Here is a link to a page full of Harry Potter Fan fiction by the way. Well must go. Bye.

Icarus: Yeah okay, thanks, cya

Harry clicked onto the link Bookworm had given him. His jaw dropped at what he saw once the page had fully loaded. In front of him on the computer screen was an entire site devoted to him! There was everything from fan art and fan fiction, to book reviews of books, titled "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"_ and _"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", and_ message boards. Harry was shocked; this was after all the _muggle_ Internet. How the hell did they know about him and his adventures in the Wizarding world? Harry clicked the fan fiction link, which brought up a list of stories, Harry soon realised that they were almost all written by Bookworm. There were titles such as _Affairs of the Heart, My life through your eyes_, the journal **(Harmony-Forever),**_My Diary_**(J.E.A.R.K Potter)** and heaps more. Her read through the summaries and soon realised that most of them were about him and Hermione getting together. He couldn't believe that muggles knew any of this stuff. How did they find out? He printed out a few of the stories to show Hermione and Ron next time he saw them, thinking that wouldn't believe him if he didn't have evidence. As he searched the site he attempted to remember the name of the author Bookworm had mentioned, he then remembered about the book reviews he had seen when he first entered the site

'J.K Rowling' he thought to himself as he his programs and collected and paid for his printouts 'Nope, doesn't ring a bell.' It was now 2 o'clock and Harry decided to wander slowly back to the Dursley's car, maybe grabbing something to eat on the way. After a while he came across a bookshop. He decided to hare a quick look to see if he could find the books Bookworm had mentioned. He pushed the door open and slowly made his way towards one of the shelves. He soon realised that the books were sorted alphabetically and looked around until he spotted the R's. He saw what he was looking for, sitting on the shelf at eye level. He walked over and picked up the one that had a picture of the Hogwarts Express and a black haired boy, with glasses, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He turned the book over and read the blurb, he gasped when he realised the book was about his first year at Hogwarts. He picked up the other book, flipping through it he realised that it contained the events of his second year. He placed the books slowly back onto the shelf, he backed up slightly banging into the shelf of books behind him, knocking a few to the floor. He finally regained his senses and raced out the door, still in a state of shock. He wandered unseeing through the busy London streets until he finally made it back to the Dursley's car. He flopped down onto a nearby bench to wait for them to return. As he sat there all he could think about was that website and the books. He considered sending Hedwig to Hermione, but she wouldn't believe him, not without proof anyway, plus he was supposed to go there in a few days anyway, he though he may as well wait til then and show her the proof.

4 days later Harry was throwing the last of his belongings into his Hogwarts trunk when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" he called as he raced down the stairs and just beat his Aunt to the door. In front of him stood Hermione in a black denim skirt that was just above her knees, and a light blue halter neck top. Her hair was no longer bushy but flowed down her back in neat curls. She squealed excitedly when she saw him and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi babe" he laughed as she finally let him go enough for him to breathe.

"Hey, I missed you," she said into his ear before pulling away from the embrace "So ready to go? Mum and Dad are waiting for us in the car" said commented pointing to the white car behind her.

"Yup just let me grab everything, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Course not" she said stepping inside and following him up the stairs and into his old bedroom.

"I can't believe I don't have to come back to this place." He commented quietly, looking around at the place he had slept since he was 12.

"Now you get to live with me!" said Hermione coming up and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah," said Harry smiling at her "I can't wait til we get our own place though."

"I know, it'll be so exciting" said Hermione, her face lighting up.

"Oh well, come on, we have plenty of time to think about that once we're out of here." Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage, with a sleeping Hedwig inside and carefully followed him back downstairs. He levitated his trunk down the stairs but had to carry it out to the car so as not to attract any attention from any of the muggles living in the area.

He returned to the house once his belongings were safely stowed in the car, and bid farewell to the Dursley's, who were standing outside on the front step. 'Typical' thought Harry when he first saw them; 'Just because they're getting rid of me' He said a quick farewell before hurrying back to the car and slipping into the backseat beside Hermione.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Granger," he said once he had closed the door. "Thanks again for letting me stay, I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome Harry," said Mrs Granger, turning around in her seat to face him, "And how many times do I have to tell you? Call us Helen and Michael" she said with a fake stern look on her face.

"Sorry Helen, I keep forgetting." He said laughing slightly.

"So, how are you Harry? Had a good summer so far?" asked Michael as he pulled away from the curb. Harry looked back briefly to see the Dursley's retreating back into number four.

"I'm great thanks Michael. So pleased to be away from the Dursley's" he said turning back around to see Michael looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yes I bet you are," said Helen kindly. "Hermione has told us some of the things they used to do to you, it's just awful."

"Yeah, well," said Harry looking over to where Hermione was blushing and taking her hand in his, and smiling at her. "I survived it alright, and I think I turned out pretty good despite it all." All 3 grangers laughed at his last comment.

"Oh Harry before I forget, Happy birthday for yesterday" said Hermione leaning over to give him a quick kiss and handing him a present at the same time.

"Oh thanks babe," he said as he started to unwrap his gift. Inside was a black leather photo album. On the front in gold letters were the words '_Friends Forever' _along with the Hogwarts crest. "Oh wow Mione,"

"I know that you have one of you parents and their friends and everything, but you don't have many pictures of the 3 of us, or any of our friends from Hogwarts. So I had a talk to Collin before we left and he gave me copies of just about every photo he had I think" she said laughing "I thought it would be something special that you could always treasure," said Hermione looking at him.

As she had been speaking, Harry had been slowly flipping through the many pages of the album, stopping every so often to remember when and where some of the photos had been taken.

"Thankyou so much Mione" he said as he leant over and gave her a hug and another kiss. "This must have taken you forever! I had no idea Colin had managed to get so many photos. You even have them in order!"

"Colin deserves the credit for that, I just put them in the album."

"We're making your favourite desert tonight Harry," said Helen from the front seat "A birthday treat!"

"Thanks Helen, you didn't have to do that," said Harry

"Don't be silly dear, it's my pleasure!" Harry grinned as she said this and settled back in his seat to enjoy the rest of the trip, Hermione leaning against his shoulder and watching as he slowly flipped through the pages of his new photo album.

When they arrived at the Granger's house Hermione showed Harry to the same room he had slept in last Christmas. She sat down on the queen size bed next to his trunk and handed things to him to put away.

They were in the middle of unpacking when they heard a knock at the door and a guy with flaming red hair poked his head in.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hi Ron," said Harry as he rolled his eyes and put the socks he was carrying into a draw.

"What are you doing here Ron?" asked Hermione getting off the bed and giving him a hug.

"I wanted to give Harry his birthday present. Pig disappeared yesterday and didn't turn up until about 5 minutes before I left. Stupid owl! He said as he dropped down onto the bed on the other side of Harry's trunk.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry, pulling out a pile of folded papers. "I had almost forgotten about these."

"What is it? Asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"I was on the muggle Internet earlier this week and I came across a site full of stuff about us!"

"What … but … how?" stuttered Ron.

"It had art, stories written by fans –"

"FANS! Fans of what? Exclaimed Ron with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Fans of the books written about JK Rowling, books about us. They tell the stories of what happened in our first and second year."

"They're pretty good too, they have every detail in them" commented Hermione.

"WHAT! You knew about them?"

"Yeah mum bought them for me last summer just after we started going out, there is going to be another one soon too."

"Let me guess, 3rd year, when … when Sirius first turned up?"

"I'm assuming so." Ron sat there in a stunned silence.

"Have you seen any of these?" Harry asked, handing her the printouts. Hermione took the pile of stories, most of which were written by Bookworm, and started sifting through them.

Hermione took her time, making sure to read the title author and first line or 2 of each story. Once she got to the bottom of the pile she looked up and said.

"Of course I've seen most of these before, I did write most of them after all" she said simply.

"You didn't … you couldn't … but … that means … you're Bookworm? That was you I was talking to?"

HUH? What are… Hang on … you were Icarus weren't you?"

"Yeah, I had no idea that was you!" he exclaimed. "Hang on … You wrote these!

"Yeah, that's right."

"They're all about us!" he said as he sifted through them again.

"Well what did you expect? We had just gotten together and you were all I could think about." She said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Hang on a sec," said Ron who had finally regained his voice "Who is this is JK Rowling person and how do they know what happened?"

"Hmm… I never really thought about that before." commented Hermione biting her lip. "Perhaps we should ask Dumbledore. He probably knows what's going on, he is '_Dumbledore'_ after all."

"Yeah I think you're right, but how do we contact him? Owls might still be intercepted."

"Don't worry about that I had my place connected to the floo network, or should I say Dumbledore had my place connected to the floo network, last Christmas when you came to stay, you know, just in case."

"Oh right, spose that makes sense"

"I asked Dumbledore to keep it connected at least until I move out, he had a word with the department and they agreed." Harry ran his hand through as he watched her, grinning at her once she had finished.

"That's my girl." He said pulling her into a hug and spinning her round. Ron cleared this throat as he watched the two.

"Well … are we talking to Dumbledore or not?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Where would he be at the moment?"

"Grimmald Place?"

"It's as good a place to start as any" Hermione said as she grabbed a small pinch of floo powder from the box sitting on top on the mantle piece in Harry's room. She threw the green powder into the empty fireplace, 'Grimmald Place' she said as she stuck her head into the green flames.

The world around her was spinning; she knew that no matter how many times she did this she would never get used to it. After a minute the spinning slowed down and the kitchen of Number 12 begun to come into focus. A few seconds later her head had appeared in the fire and she was looking into the empty kitchen.

"Hello," she called. "Is anyone here?" A few seconds later she could hear feet hurrying down the steps into the kitchen. The door was thrown open and Lupin hurried into the room closely followed by Tonks.

"Hey Hermione" Tonks greeted.

"Hi Tonks, hi professor."

""Hermione, what's happened? Is everything alright?" asked Lupin concern on his face

"Everything is fine. I just need to talk to Dumbledore about something. Is he here?"

"No he isn't said Lupin, calming down a bit now. "But he should be at Hogwarts if you want to try there."

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll let you get back to it. Talk to you later."

"Cya Hermione" they said in unison as she pulled her head from the flames. The world was spinning again making her feel dizzy. She finally found herself sitting on Harry's floor, Harry and Ron standing either side of her.

"Was he there?"

"No, he's at Hogwarts" she said getting to her feet once more and taking another pinch of the green powder. She again threw it into the fireplace, this time saying, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office.' She arrived a minute later, to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing, his back to the fireplace.

"Headmaster?" Dumbledore jumped slightly and turned around to face her.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, so nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Well headmaster, Last summer I was given a couple of muggle books from my parents. The problem is that they tell the stories of what happened to Harry in his 1st and 2nd year here and there is another one coming out soon, which I am assuming, by the title, will be –"

"That it will be about his 3rd year?"

"Yes, what? Oh ok!" she said grumpily. "Headmaster, Harry and Ron are here and they are getting a bit impatient, would you mind –"

"Not at all Miss Granger, not at all. Am I correct in assuming you are at home?"

"Yes sir, in Harry's room." With that her head disappeared from the fireplace, and she again found herself on the floor of Harry's room.

"Well?" asked an impatient Ron, but before Hermione had a chance to reply Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"Good afternoon Harry, Ron" he said nodding to each in turn.

Good afternoon professor." They both answered.

"Now, I have been informed that you have come across a couple of interesting books."

"Yes sir, I found them in a book shop earlier this week in muggle London. If I recall they were written by some called -"

"J.K Rowling." Dumbledore interrupted. "Yes, I know for you see, that was the name of my wife, well her maiden name anyway, she was killed by Grindelwald many years ago. I knew that no one would recognise the name, so I put it on my books to hide my identity from both muggles and wizards." The 3 of them looked at him in shock.

"So it was you? You wrote –"

"Yes Harry, that's right, I wrote the Harry Potter books, I am J.K Rowling."

-- The End --

* * *

A/N: Well that's it from me for now. Hope you liked that little twist at the end, couldn't resist putting it in!!! Please R&R 

Thanks guys  
Meaka


End file.
